


Snredded World!

by 1Boohoooo1



Category: Abrigimon Frontier, Camp Camp (Web Series), Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), Homestar Runner, Red vs. Blue, Sonic For Hire, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: ...He Sucks at It, Fused World, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Insane World, Setting Isn't Owned by Me, Shredder Just Wants Respect, Shredder Runs a Casino, Wannabe Villains, he's trying his best guys, incompetent minions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Boohoooo1/pseuds/1Boohoooo1
Summary: (Setting is taken from a fanmade Tabletop  Campaign called Cob Web) When countless internet-based worlds are chaotically fused together, The Sonic For Hire version of Shredder is no longer content to just rule his Casino Zone (mostly because he's quite shit at it). And so, with a slew of wacky new allies, he seeks to rule as much territory as possible! Too bad he and his allies... Suck.
Relationships: Shredder & Minions
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I think you know the drill by now. See you later tonight!


	2. Shredder, His Lackeys and A Pitiful Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder attempts to wrestle some control over the nearby Territory of Strong Bad, aka the King of Town II. It doesn't go well.

Months ago, the Multiverse was seperate, and all was well, 

....And then it was chaotically thrown together, and everything went to hell (literally in some cases). 

Everyone scrambled to take advantage of the situation, Some were more successful than others. 

"Homsar, where's my mallet?!" Shredder called out to the armless weirdo.

"Eggs Salad and Marmalade!" Homsar attempted to assist. Shredder stared blankly at him. 

"Have you looked under your desk?" Marilyn Monroe asked from the stage. 

"First place I checked." Shredder grouched. 

"What'cha need it for anyways?" Nikki asked, doing a hanstand.

"Probably for an upcoming battle." Neil nervously stated.

"Correct!" Shredder nodded.

"Joy." Neil sarcastically griped.

"Is it joyful?" Iowa obliviously asked.

"He was being sarcastic." Ohio and Idaho Sigh in exasperation. Oolong was burning wood with creepy glee while Puar and Bokomon kept an eye on him. Finally, Neemon was doing interpretative dance. 

"Ah! Found it! Now, ya yahoos, we're off to fight for more territory. Any objections?" Shredder asked. 

"Well-" Neil nervously began. 

"None? Good, off we go!" Shredder nodded. Neil groaned....

X

The battle...... wasn't really a battle. Shredder had made the foolish mistake of letting Iowa be the driver and the ensuing crash took out everyone except Himself, Idaho, Neil, Nikki and Oolong. Idaho then proceeded to accidentally shoot Neil in the ass, taking him out. Nikki, in an attempt to help Neil, stomped over Shredder's foot, causing him to yelp and strike out, taking down Idaho and Nikki. This only left Oolong, who immediately blanched and surrendered. And so the thoroughly humliated would be conquerors dragged themselves home...


End file.
